In certain aspects of the semiconductor packaging industry, semiconductor elements are bonded to bonding locations. For example, in conventional die attach (also known as die bonding) applications, a semiconductor die is bonded to a bonding location of a substrate (e.g., a leadframe, another die in stacked die applications, a spacer, etc.). In advanced packaging applications, semiconductor elements (e.g., bare semiconductor die, packaged semiconductor die, etc.) are bonded to bonding locations of a substrate (e.g., a leadframe, a PCB, a carrier, a semiconductor wafer, a BGA substrate, etc.), with conductive structures (e.g., conductive bumps, contact pads, solder bumps, conductive pillars, copper pillars, etc.) providing electrical interconnection between the semiconductor element and the bonding location.
In many applications (e.g., thermocompression bonding of semiconductor elements), solder material is included in the conductive structures. In many such processes, heat is applied to the semiconductor element being bonded (e.g., through a heater in a bond head assembly carrying the bonding tool). Heat may also be applied to the substrate (configured to receive the semiconductor element) through a support structure. Through the cyclical application of heat (e.g., through the heater in the bond head assembly), and through changes to the system based on time, expansion and retraction of elements of the bond head assembly may lead to an undesirable result.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved methods for operating bonding machines for bonding semiconductor elements.